comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Emily Turner
Retired DC OC Support Disappeared during Heroes Crisis. New Emily Turner is not a reporter. Emily Turner is a new reporter at the Daily Planet. She's originally from Dallas, Texas, and makes no apologies for her slightly diva tendencies. She tends to cover sporting events more than anything else, but has been known to do a human interest story from time to time. Background * Born in Gotham City on November 19. ::* Mother: Dr. Jessica Turner, Pediatrician ::* Father: Dr. Richard Turner, Theology Professor ::* Youngest of three. (Three years difference in ages.) * Richard gets tenured. (Emily, age 6.) ::* Emily nicknamed "Squirt" by older brother. Hates the nickname. * Discovers passion for writing. (Emily, age 9) ::* Older brother gives her the new nickname of "Twerp". * Witnesses father killed in drive by shooting outside of his office. (Emily, age 12, September 27) ::* Shooter caught. (October 2) ::* Discovers she needs glasses. (October 3) ::* Mother becomes more involved in work. ::* Starts leaving the kids with their father's parents more. (Emily, age 13.) * Starts working on the school paper. (Emily, age 13.) ::* Covers sporting events and attends all away games. * Takes journalism in high school. ::* Discovers a passion for keeping her peers informed and decides to follow a career in journalism. (Emily, age 16.) * Graduates in the top third of her class. (Emily, age 18) ::* Starts college at University of Texas in Austin. (Emily, age 18. Fall) ::* Gets job on the school newspaper. ::::* Covers current events. * Takes up kickboxing "for exercise". (Emily, age 20.) * Graduates college. (Emily, age 23. January) * Gets a job at Dallas Morning News in Dallas, Texas. * Gets promoted to entry level reporter. (Emily, age 24.) * Promoted to full reporter and assigned to report on events in the Middle East. (Emily, age 26.) ::* Spends the next three and a half years in the Middle East, covering everything from war stories to political pieces. * Quits job with Dallas Morning News and is hired to work at the Daily Planet. (Emily, age 26.) ::* Moves to Metropolis. (December 5.) Personality Outgoing - Being a reporter, Emily has to be able to talk to people. She likes to be in the middle of a crowd, even if it's people she doesn't know. She loves meeting new people and getting to know them; learning their life stories. Verbose - Emily likes to hear herself talk. Her philosophy is: Why use one word when ten will be better? Her writing reflects this and is often subject to massive cuts by her editor. Brave - There isn't much that makes Emily afraid, but when she is, she usually pushes it aside and forces her way on through. She's been called foolish, and even idiotic, on occasion, but she refuses to allow fear to turn her into some frail woman that runs from everything. Curious - Emily has an innate curiosity that has gotten her into trouble more than once. If there's a locked door, she just has to know what's on the other side of it; a top secret file, she has to know what's in it. She's gotten better about this in the last three years, but she's still as curious as a cat and likely to bite off more than she can chew if she isn't careful. Anger, not Fear - When confronted by a situation that makes her afraid, one where her life or the life of someone she cares about is threatened, Emily gets angry. Yes, there's still a current of fear running through the anger, but she is just as likely to, for instance, attack a mugger as run away. More likely to do so, if she's really honest. Diva - Emily can, on occasion, be a bit of a diva. She enjoys the finer things in life and has no problem spending some of the money she invested in the last almost four years on luxuries that she doesn't really need. She hasn't really dated anyone in the last few years, not wanting to be tied down while in such a dangerous part of the world. She won't date anyone that makes less money than she does and will dump them if she discovers that they do. Athletic - Or maybe it should be "sport's fan"? Emily has always had a passion for sports, both watching and playing them. It's something that she started doing with her father when she was tiny (playing catch in the back yard, soft ball, basket ball, watching any and every game that came on TV) and kept up with as she grew older. It was a special treat the first time she went to a game and she recaptures a little of that memory every time she sets foot in a crowded arena, whether it's for work or pleasure. Logs *2011-12-18 - Bullets and Bombsticks: Hostages at the Daily Planet! - Arsenal and Starfire rush to the scene of a terrorist target, only to find out they have an inside agent. Or rather more than one when you include the brave rag tag team called the Daily Planet Staff! (DP: 2011-12-19 - Gang Hostages Rescued) Category:DC Original Category:DC Support Category:Metropolis Category:DC Retired